The Matrix: Destiny
by Kazuya375
Summary: This installment of the matrix happens 50 years after the original, With neo's grandson being the main character. A brilliant hacker, Valdearg finds a dangerous computer virus that may threaten our very existense
1. Default Chapter

The Matrix: Destiny, Chapter 1  
Written By: Kazuya  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Matrix, and if I did, I probably would be very rich. That Is all.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Valdearg. You have two-hundred and forty new messages. " The computer chirped in it's monotone voice.  
  
"Finally, I'm home." Trevor sighed , putting down his backpack and pulling out his computer. He typed in a password on the keyboard, possibly several paragraphs long, and accessed his files. Valdearg, his online codename, was what every hacker across the planet knew to be the king, the greatest, the ultimate at destroying security measures, breaking codes, and prying information away from it's rightful owner. Little did they know that the man behind the name was only 15 years old.  
  
Trevor looked through the messages, guessing their contents.   
"Junk, junk, junk, virus, junk, advertisements, flames, more flames, death threats, gotta crash their comps later.....HEY! A MESSAGE FROM GRANDPA NEO!"  
  
Trevor opened the message, awaiting anxiously for what his grandpa had to say.   
  
  
To: 46t)34$$0ard@1jas0dh.net  
  
From: Agent2347 (Address Classified)  
  
Message:   
Hello Trevor,   
  
Sorry to call you by your real name, but I must instill a sense of some modesty in you where your father failed.   
Times at the new pentagon are stressful lately. The east is threatening us, and environmental restoration still saps our funds. I've noticed that you've hacked our databanks several times during the past weeks, you know that you can ask me for any classified information.   
By the way, if you want to come to my house, just tell your dad that it's ok with me to come over anytime. I can see to it that you are provided instant transportation. Hope school's not boring you too much. Look forward to seeing you soon.   
  
Don't forget to write,   
  
Agent Anderson  
  
  
If only his grandpa knew, school bored Valdearg more that anything else. A brilliant prodigy, Valdearg had mastered Math up to simple calculus by 6th grade, and by 8th, he had disproved a mathematic theory that had been taught in colleges for 50 years. Still in the 10th grade only because his parents forced him to take normal education classes, he could read almost 60 pages a minute, and was also a star athlete. The only thing his teachers could complain about was his attitude. He was arrogant, cocky, and always putting his teachers down, not to mention his peers. The only people he never insulted were his fellow hackers, athletes, or the ladies. Valdearg, being the grandson of the legendary "governmental operatives" neo and trinity, he had inherited the good looks and muscular build of both his father and grandfather.   
  
His grandparents, who had practically saved the human race 50 years before, were now highly ranked agents for the new government. His father also helped when the sinister program known as the matrix reloaded itself. Even Valdearg could sense some of the abilities that his parents said he would aquire. After all, his father had not completely destroyed the matrix, but changed it so that it was not so restricting. The world had been so badly destroyed after the robots took over, it would have been impossible to restore it. Only the government knew that the matrix existed, and certain others, such as Valdearg, knew as well.   
  
Valdearg spent a few more hours hacking, programming his latest game, and a few minutes doing his homework. After that, he had dinner, then went to his dojo.  
  
In his families dojo, located in the center of his house, he practiced his martial arts until 10:00. During those few hours, he worked on accessing the superhuman abilities his parents had told him about. He managed to run for about 10 meters on the side of a wall, something that he had been working on for a while. After that, he took a shower, and went into his room. Falling on to his bed, the last thought he had was: "Oh well, tomorrow is Friday, and after that is the game on Saturday. " Valdearg, the legendary hacker, slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Unraveling

The Matrix: Destiny Chapter Two: Unraveling Written By: Kazuya375 Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the matrix, and if I did, I would probably be very rich. That's all. Let's get down to the story.  
  
A boy descended from a living legend, a boy named Trevor Anderson, now will have to face an enemy that no one could imagine. Alone, he must find a way to destroy the evil and save his people. Known as Valdearg, he must destroy a virus that threatens the very fabric on which his reality is based. This is The Matrix: Destiny  
  
Chapter Two: Unraveling  
  
  
  
The second hand on the clock inched slowly toward the 12, every second bringing it closer to the top of the circular face. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and "HELLO EVERYBODY, Welcome to the Dean Harvey show on your own XM 34, all the hits all the time. Now we're playing a hit from----"  
  
The DJ's announcement was cut short as Trevor Anderson's hand swatted the clock off his desk. Trevor stood up, looked at a wallet-sized picture of his girlfriend that he had put on his desk. Then turning his eyes to the clock, Trevor realized that he had slept in. "CRAP!!! I'm gonna be late for school!" Now in a hurry, Trevor loaded his computer in to his backpack, along with his swimsuit for his school's water polo and swim team practices. Hurrying outside, Trevor hopped the fence out of his backyard, and took off running for his school. Within 15 minutes, Trevor had run the almost two mile route to his school. As soon as he was within sight of the campus, he stopped running and started walking calmly towards his first class. Strutting In coolly as the bell rung for first period, he sat down with an accusing look from his teacher. Trevor pulled out his computer, accessing the files for his first class, history. Trevor had already hacked the teacher's computer, and was already finished with all the assignments for the year. He handed in the previous night's assignment, and almost dozed through the rest of class. His other next class was just as easy, and so was the next one. Finally, it was around noon, Trevor, and every other student on campus, was starving, so when the bell rang for lunch, the central courtyard of the school turned into chaos. Trevor walked through the crowd, pushing over a 9th grader who happened to be unlucky enough to get in his way. He walked toward his group, the hackers, who were already finished with their meals. "What's up Valdearg?" "Hey man" All the greetings from his friends came, along with the usual news. Somebody had programmed a new virus, somebody had stolen some credit card numbers, and somebody had ordered 567 pizzas from 567 Different Pizza Shacks, sending all of them to the same address. It was all the same. Valdearg ate his lunch, stomaching his sandwich and soda, finishing just as the bell for lunch ended. "Great, time for my favorite class" Trevor sighed, putting his computer and homework away, already done with the days assignments. "Now I get to go to GYM" In the hallway walking to Gym, Trevor looked around at the standard scenery, walking into the gym. In the locker room, Trevor changed into his Gym outfit, and just as he was about to exit the gym, a hand gripped his shoulder. "Hey shrimp, tell your girlfriend I said thanks" Valdearg looked behind himself, seeing the face of a 12th grader who was a star on the football team. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Valdearg asked imposingly, his 5'7" frame barely standing up to the senior, who must have been 6'5" at least. "You know what I said, punk" The senior retorted, pushing Valdearg into a nearby locker. Valdearg stepped back from the shove, putting his hand out to stop him from hitting the locker. "Now, are you saying that my girlfriend isn't loyal? Because I highly doubt that." "Stupid kid, everyone knows that the girls love me." "And what exactly is there to like about you? I've seen better looking faces in a prison line up!" "Yeah, and I've seen better looking girls than your girlfriend at the local dog pound. I mean really, she belongs there with all the other bitches" "Take that back" "Make me" Valdearg looked up into the eyes of the senior. The 12th grader had just done the unthinkable; he had challenged Valdearg to a fight. "You sure about that?" "Yeah punk, make my day, I hate to hit a girl, but-" Valdearg reacted without thinking, smashing the bully across the face with a backhand. He then continued his rotation, sweeping the senior, causing him to fall to the ground. Valdearg caught him by his hair just before he hit the ground. "This good enough?" Punching him across the face, and giving him a bloody nose, Valdearg slowly walked out to the field, feeling very satisfied with himself. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all. 


End file.
